Saga de los elementos: Los neutrales
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Bueno no soy buena haciendo summary, a si que mejor ir dentro y leer el prologo, lo unico que puedo decir es que es un fic de una saga que tengo pensada, y que para los amantes del yaoi las parejas Sebas x Ciel, Alois x Claude, Grell x Will y curiosamente Elizabeth x Undertaker, estan aseguradas a si que...a disfrutar.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

"_El universo tan lleno de vida, tan lleno de planetas y estrellas, constelaciones, asteroides, luz y oscuridad, todo el universo está lleno de vida, aunque este no sea único ya que hay muchos otros universos, todos con vida, todos con muerte"_

En una gran sala blanca, en algún lugar desconocido, había imágenes flotando alrededor de esta, mostrando un montón de imágenes diferentes, de distintas personas, realizando distintas acciones y en medio de esta, una mujer sentada en una silla giratoria, la mujer que en realidad era una adolescente, su pelo largo hasta la cintura era de color rosa palo y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, con pequeños destellos rosas en ellos, la chica era delgada y hermosa y miraba las imágenes con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía un vestido de palabra de honor corto, rosa fucsia con una faja negra, el borde del vestido tenia volantes, con puntos negros, en los brazos unos guantes que empezaban en el codo del mismo color del vestido, y unos guantes sin dedos negros, luego tenía unas medas altas hasta las rodillas de reja negra y encima de esta, una cinta del mismo color del vestido que le llegaba hasta sus zapatos de tacón negro, por ultimo en la cabeza una diadema fucsia, con una mariposa negra a un lado.

La chica estaba atenta a las imágenes cuando giro la cabeza y sonrió.

-Oh veo que habéis llegado, bienvenidos queridos lectores-dijo alegremente y se levanto para dar unos pasos y alejarse de las imágenes.

-Seguro que os preguntáis que es este lugar, ¿verdad? Pues aquí es donde se controla todo lo que pasa en todos los mundos de todos los universos, si, si he dicho universos, aunque para vosotros supongo que son animes, comics, libros o películas ¿no? ¿Pensasteis que todo era falso? Pues no, es muy real, lo que pasa es que las personas normales no pueden verlo-dijo divertida alzando las manaos para señalar todo el lugar y luego las bajo.

-Ah ¿que no sabéis de lo que estoy hablando?-pregunto con rostro sorprendida, pero luego volvió a sonreír-Bueno no os preocupéis dejad que os lo explique, ah pero es un relato largo a sí que sentaos-dijo haciendo aparecer unos cuantos sillones, luego acerco la silla en la que estaba sentada y se sentó.

-Bueno por donde empiezo….-empezó a decir pensativa mientras se levaba su mano derecha al mentón, aunque no duro mucho ya que después reacciono-Veréis, todos conocéis el origen del big bang ¿no? Ya sabéis la creación del universo y planetas y bla bla bla, pues aquí pasa exactamente lo mismo, solo que con la diferencia de que no se crea un solo universo sino varios, universos cada uno con sus propios planetas, galaxia etc. Y no solo eso sino que cada universo y cada planeta están conectados entre sí, y se puede viajar de unos a otros mediante "portales" los cuales aparecen aleatoriamente, o pueden ser convocados por seres "especiales" y no solo esto también existen los llamados mundo o universos "neutrales" en los que se suele reunir todos los seres del resto de universos, por supuesto en esa zona están prohibido los conflictos y las peleas-explico sonriendo e hizo aparecer unas imágenes que mostraban todo o que había explicado y como varios universos que tenían forma de galaxia se formaban y se conectaban por portales-Ah pero seguro que os preguntáis ¿Cómo se puede mantener la paz en tantos lugares diferentes? Pues veréis al contrario que los mundos, o que los humanos aquí los que se dedican a mantener la paz en los propios universos y mundos y entre ellos mismo son los elementos, en realidad existen 6 elementos que controlan todo: Agua, Tierra, Aire, Fuego, Energía y La luz y la oscuridad, y no, no son siete son seis, estos dos últimos van juntos, ya os explicare porque mas adelante….El caso es que estos seis elementos están controlados cada uno por un dios supremo, es decir, el manda mas de el elemento Jajajaja, pero no os preocupéis son buenos y amables, aunque un poco locos-dice riendo y hace aparecer una imagen con seis figuras y luego otras seis-pero no os creáis que ellos lo hacen todo solos, nooo, cada dios tiene un guardián personal, una persona que está conectada a ella de una forma especial y no me refiero a algo romántico si no a algo, puro y profundo como es la amistad o la hermandad, y por si fuera poco, no solo tienen a sus guardias personales, cada uno de ellos tiene un montón de guardianes que controlan su elemento, todos los guardianes pertenecen a distintos mundos y se dedican a protegerlos…-de repente se quedo callada y pensativa e hizo desaparecer las imágenes-esto es algo confuso a sí que lo explicare lo mejor que pueda, veréis, como son tantos los mundos y los universos, estos se han dividido en "secciones" para que cada dios lo pueda controlar mejor, aun si hay más elementos en ese mundo o universo, el elemento que predomina es el que es controlado por su dios correspondiente, aunque como entre los dioses se llevan muy bien no hay problema, pues veréis en cada mundo controlado por los dioses se asigna un guardián de ese mundo, que por supuesto tiene el poder del elemento correspondiente, y son llamados guardianes, y justo de un grupo de guardianes es de lo que tratara nuestra historia-explica y después sonrió para levantarse de la silla.

-¿Os acordáis de que antes os dije que la luz y la oscuridad van juntos? Pues bien aquellos con controlan ese poder se encargan de mantener el equilibro entre los seres de esos dos elementos tan dispares y tan iguales que si uno de ellos desaparece el otro también, los ángeles, los demonios, los vampiros, los hombres lobos, todos ellos están conectados, por eso si una raza desaparece la otra ,su opuesta, también lo hará, ya que si no el equilibrio de los universos podría verse en peligro…creo que vosotros los conocéis como el yin y el yang ¿no es así?, pues veréis aquí los que controlan ese elemento son llamados "neutrales" y justo de esos neutrales es lo que vamos a hablar-dijo sonriendo y mostro una imagen de una escuela, más bien un instituto y centrándose en la puerta de ese instituto se podía ver a cuatro jóvenes, tres chicos y una chica, los tres chicos más jóvenes con uniformes del centro y el ultimo, el cual era el más alto de los cuatro tenía un traje el cual era completamente rojo, al igual que su largo pelo lo cual llevaba recogido con una coleta, ojos verdes amarillentos y tez clara, por ultimo sus dientes eran largos y afilados tanto que daba miedo pero mostraba una sonrisa cálida.

En frente de aquel hombre tres chicos, de unos 15 años izquierda a derecha se podían ver a un chico, de cabello rubio claro cubriéndole las orejas y con varios mechones cayendo por su frente, sus ojos son de un color azul pálido y su piel es de tonalidad clara. A su lado una chica que tiene el pelo largo, también rubio, con u mecho que tiene una ligera curvatura en la parte delantera, el resto del pelo lo llevaba con dos coletas muy grandes y rizadas, por ultimo sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda, por ultimo estaba un chico con ojos azules y pelo corto de color azul marino oscuro.

-Son lindos ¿verdad?-dijo la chica al mostrar a los cuatro jóvenes-os los presentare, los tres chicos más jóvenes son de izquierda a derecha, Alois Trancy y su hermana gemela Elizabeth y el chico es Ciel Phantomhive los tres pertenecen a las dos familias más ricas del país, aunque desgraciadamente son huérfanos ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando eran más jóvenes-dijo esto último con voz triste, pero rápidamente se compuso y miro a los espectadores- oh pero no os preocupéis, aunque no lo creáis ellos son felices y están muy bien, veis al hombre que está con ellos, su nombre es Grell Sutcliff y es el tutor de los chicos, además de ser un Shinigami pero shhh eso es un secreto-hablo susurrando sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno aunque os parezca raros ellos cuatro son los protagonistas de nuestra historia y…-empezó a decir pero no pudo continuar porque una alarma empezó a sonar la chica sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a los espectadores-lo siento pero me tengo que ir, pero no os preocupéis nos volveremos a encontrar, espero que mientras disfruten del fic-empezó a decir y se giro para marcharse pero antes de irse de paro y se dio la vuelta.

-Ah ¿Qué quién soy?-dijo sorprendida y luego sonrió para llevarse un dedo a los labios-eso por ahora será un se-cre-to, pero no os preocupéis nos volveremos a encontrar, bye bye, mis queridos lectores y disfruten, en nuestro mundo.


	2. El comienzo

**Capítulo Primero: La balanza.**

En uno de los mundos neutrales, dentro de las profundidades de un gran bosque de hojas negras, donde el cielo era oscuro y la lunas y las estrellas siempre brillaban había un hermoso castillo de piedra negra y grandes ventanales de cristal en donde la blanca luna reflejaba su pálido rostro dándole un aspecto hermoso y tenebroso a la vez. Dentro del hermoso castillo de color negro, el interior era mucho más grande, con columnas de mármol blanco y paredes blancas, además de hermosas telas y cuadros que adornaban el lugar, y en una de las habitaciones, había una mesa de escritorio, con un cuadro enorme detrás de esta, la sala era un despacho muy buen ordenado con un montón de libros, algunos sillones y mesitas a los lados y dos grandes ventanales en los lados que le permitía ver fuera del lugar, y detrás del escritorio una chica estaba sentada revisando unos papeles y a su lado había un joven, de unos 12 años, que vestía con un traje de chaqueta negro, el joven tenía el pelo negro, ojos negros y de la cabeza le salían dos orejas de gato, y por el pantalón se podía ver una cola. A su lado la joven que tenía unos 17 años, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, su pelo era de color castaño y sus ojos eran rojos pero más oscuros, y aunque estaba sentada se notaba que era una joven muy hermosa con un vestido sin mangas pero atado al cuello de color rojo con detalles negros y blancos.

-Bueno creo que este es el ultimo-dijo la joven dándole el ultimo papel al chico-¿Algo mas Ritsuka?-pregunto la joven sonriendo dulcemente.

-No, Eso es todo Yuki-sama-respondió el joven de manera respetuosa.

-Aaaaa, menos mal ya pensaba que me iba a morir estando tanto tiempo aquí sentada-dijo la chica mientras se estiraba.

-Oye Yuki, debes comportarte, se supone que eres la diosa suprema de los neutrales, no puedes hacer eso-le riño el chico, ya más relajado, mientras ordenaba sus papeles.

-Ah Ritsuka-kun, no seas aburrido, además aquí solo estamos tu y yo, no hay nadie, y somos amigos desde pequeños, a si que para que comportarse-le respondió esta mirándole divertida a pesar de la mirada molesta que este le mandaba.

El joven estaba a punto de contestarle cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a un hombre con traje de científico y se arrodillo en medio de la sala.

-Yuki-sama, siento molestarla pero tenemos problemas…problemas muy graves-dijo aquel hombre sin mirarla, los dos jóvenes se miraron y la chica se levanto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Es la balanza….se…se está desequilibrando-dijo con algo de temor para mirarla fijamente, y pudo ver como su rostro palidecía, al igual que el del chico.

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos jóvenes junto con el científico se encontraban en una sala, con un montón de ordenadores, pantallas que mostraban muchas imágenes gente yendo de un lado para otro y en el centro de la sala, un agujero donde flotaba una reconstrucción de los universos y arriba de este una enorme balanza donde había dos esferas, una blanca y otra negra, y arriba de estas había escrito dos nombres "Luz" en la blanca y "Oscuridad" en la negra, pero había algo raro la balanza que normalmente estaba en perfecto equilibrio ahora se encontraba levemente inclinada hacia donde estaba la esfera negra.

-¿Sabemos que causa esto?-pregunto Yuki, mirando a uno de los hombres que estaba en uno de los ordenadores que rodeaba el enorme agujero.

-No, pero los datos sugieren que el problema viene de este mundo-respondio aquel hombre y mostro en la pantalla el mundo al que se referia, ante esto la sorpresa de la diosa fue mayor y se giro para mirar no solo a Ritsuka, su guardian, sino tambien a los dos hombres que acababan de llegar.

-Ritsuka, avisa al resto de los dioses, quiero una reunion con ellos enseguida, diles que es cuestion de vida o muerte-le ordeno primero a su guardian el cual asintio y desaparecio en un destello de sombras, luego se concentro en los dos hombres mas altos que ella de unos 20 años.

-Zero-kun, tu avisa a los neutrales de este mundo y diles que vengan enseguida, creo que no hace falta que te diga quienres son ¿verdad?-le ordeno sonriendo levente esta vez a uno de los chicos el cual tenia el pelo plateado, piel blanca y ojos grises.

-Si, Yuki-san-respondio este haciendo una reverencia, y sonriendole a la chica solo un poco para que ella le notara, y se marcho sin nisiquiera mirar al otro hombre de pelo castaño y ojos rojos oscuros, el cual si miraba a Zero con seriedad y odio, aunque despues se volvio a fijar en la joven que estaba delante de el con los brazos cruzados.

-Kaname, esto es my grave y si no hacemos algo todos pueden estar en peligro, no te pediria esto si no estuviera desesperada-empezo a decir sin ocultar la preocupacion en su voz, lo que hizo que el chico se preocupara más, aunque no lo demostro, si no que asintio con la cabeza esperando a que continuara-necesito que organices una reunion, con los jefes de la oscuridad...con **TODOS**-siguio diciendo haciendo incapie en la ultima palabra y con total seriedad y decisión, haciendo que kaname por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiera verdadero miedo.

Mientras en otro mundo, mas concretamente en una gran mansion de alguna ciudad, la cual estaba empezando a ser iluminada por los rayos del sol de la mañana, haciedno despertar a los habitantes de esta, aunque no todos parecian importarle la reciente luz que se colaba por las ventanas. Esa personita ni mas ni menos era un chico de unos 15 años de pelo azul marino oscuro, quien dormia tranquilamente en su enorme cama de matrimonio, oh por lo menos eso estaba haciendo hasta que la puerta de su habitacion se abrio de golpe.

-¡CIEL-KUN/CHAN DESPIERTA!-se escucho gritar a dos voces que el pobre Ciel conocia a la perfeccion eh hizo que se tapara con la almohada.

-mmm...por que teneis que hacer tanto ruido por la mañana, Elizabeth, Alois-les dijo mirando a la chica y al chico de 15 años rubios y de ojos azules, claramente eran mellizos y vestidos con un uniforme que consistia en un pantalon negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta roja para los chicos y una camisa blanca, falda azul y chaqueta rosa para las chicas, los dos se miraron y sonrieron para luego lanzarse sobre el que estaba en la cama.

-¡AAAAA!-grito Ciel cuando los dos se abalanzaron sobre el.

-Es que si no te despertamos asi...-empezo Elizabeth.

-No hay quien te levante.-siguio Alois, mientras Ciel solo pudo bufar sonrojado, tenia que reconocer que en eso tenia razon.

-Ara, ara tan temprano y ya haciendo escandalo-escucharon decir a alguien desde la puerta y los tres se giraron para ver a un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes amarillentos y con un traje rojo que contrataba con su camisa blanca.

-Buenos dias Grell-saludaron los tres, ante la presencia del mayor, claro algunos saludaron mas efusivamente que otros.

-Jajaja, buenos dias niños, anda dejad que Ciel se vista y vamos a desayunar hoy teneis clase ¿recordais?-

Los otros asintieron y se bajaron de la cama para que ciel pudiera vestirse, cual el peli-azul estubo solo se tiro en la cama soltando un suspiro, ya deveria acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas, desde que sus padres murieron (tanto los de ciel como los de los mellizos) los tres habian vivido en la misma casa, aunque no habian camiado muchos las cosas ya que sus familias al ser amigas siempre habian estado juntos y aunque no lo decia en voz alta (ya que el no era tan expresivo con sus sentimientos como los otros dos) agradecia muchisimo el tenerles a su lado, a ellos y a Grell por haberlos cuidado y sobretodo a "ellos" a su otra familia que siempre estubieron para ellos despues de que el accidente ocurriera, por que estaba seguro de que si hubiera estado solo, seguramente habria caido en una oscuridad tan profunda que le seria imposible escapar.

-Mooo ciel-chan vamos o se nos hara tarde-decia por enesima vez Alois mientras esperaba con su hermana y su tutor en la puerta.

-Nii-san tranquilizate vamos con tiempo de sobra-le reprendio su hermana mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Eso lo diras por ti, yo tengo que llegar antes de que lo haga el idiota de kameguchi, quiero probar mi nueva broma con el-le respondio Alois mientras hacia un puchero ganandose por supuesto un golpe por parte de su tutor.

-Alois te he dicho mil veces que nada de gastarle bromas a tus compañeros, si te pillan el que se lleva la bronca soy yo-dijo Grell molesto con la actitud del chicos, aunque sus ultimas palabras no es que fueran muy acertadas.

-Diciendo esas cosas no pareces muy responsable Grell-respondio Ciel acercandose a ellos y con su mochila a la espalda, Grell por su parte iba a replicar cuando sintieron una presencia en la sala, los cuatro se giraron hacia una de las esquinas de la sala y vieron aparecer a Zero con total tranquila.

-Sabes que existen los timbres ¿verdad?-respondio el Shinigami molesto de que siempre aparecieran derrepente y sin avisar.

-Yuki-san quiere verlos, es urgente-dijo Zero e ignorando al pelirrojo, luego volvio a desaparecer.

-Al parecer hoy no podremos ir a clase-dijo Ciel mirando por donde habia desaparecido Zero, ignorando los comentarios y gritos por parte de Grell y Alois, los cuales estaban molestos uno por ser ignorado y el otro por que le estropearon el plan.

-Oye dejarde montar ruido y vamonos, cuanto antes llegemos antes nos iremos-les riño la una chica del grupo.

Los otros dos parecieron atender a esa riña y dejaron de montar escandalo, aunque se les notaba molesto, Ciel por su parte solo pudo suspirar y saco de su cuello una cadena con un prisma blanco en esta, los otros hicieron lo mismo y tomandoo entre los dedos los prismas empezaron a brillar, inundando el cuerpo de sus portadores solo un segundo y cuando la luz desaparecio sus ropas ya no eran las mismas, sino que habia otras diferentes.

Grell vestia su traje de Shinigami, el cual consistia en unas gafas cuadradas rojas una camisa blanca y en el cuello un lazo con rayas rojas y blancas, guantes negros un pantalon negro, botas rojas de tacon negro y con la punta negra y una larga chaqueta roja de mangas largas con un lazo negro detras.

Ciel por su parte vestia una camisa blanca y encima de esta una especia de chaqueta sin mangas de color negro y los bordes grises, a juego con sus pantalanes largos negros y unas botas con tacon negra con dorado.

Alois con una camiseta roja oscuro, pantalones hasta las rodillas negros y unas botas de cuerdas altas que le tapaba toda la pierna tambien negro, y una larga chaqueta que le llegaba hasta el suelo negra.

Por ultimo Elizabeth vestia en camiseta de cuello alto y sin mangas de color morado, unos guantes sin dedos que empezaba en la mano en forma de triangulo y le llegaba hasta el codo de color morado, y donde se situaba el codo estaba un bordado blanco, tenia unos pantalones estrechos negros que le llegaba hasta los pies y en la cadera un cinturon tambien negro, por ultimo en los pies unos zapatos abiertos por la parte de arriba del pie de color morado.

-Puff...de verdad podriamos decirle a Sakuya-chan que nos haga nuevos vestuarios-se quejo Grell mientras miraba su traje.

-Deja de quejarte Grell-nii y vamonos-dijo Alois molesto y tomo a Grell del brazo, Ciel por su parte solo suspiro con pesadez, algo dentro de el le decia que esa mision iba a ser importante y pesada, y quizas tendria algo que ver con esos sueños que ultimamente estaba teniendo.

-"Esto no ha echo mas que empezar ¿verdad?"-penso mientras miraba por la ventana de la sala hacia el cielo celeste.

Continuara...


	3. Presentación

Gomen TT-TT siento muchísimo la tardanza pero he tenido unos problemillas con este cap, por suerte mi gran amiga y escritora Mizuki-chan, la cual ya conoceríais por sus fics me ha ayudado mucho, a pesar de que ha tenido una serie de problemas este tiempo U.U por eso este cap se lo dedico expresamente a ella ^^, muchísimas gracias guapa y espero contar con tu ayuda pronto y a los demás espero que disfruten este capitulo, cabe recordar que los personajes de que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen (salvo mi oc Emili) sino que pertenece a sus respectivos autores T.T, bueno disfruten del cap y no olviden dejar algún comentario, que nadie se muere por dejar uno ^^ besos bye.

**Cap 1: Presentación.**

Todos sabían que los mundos estaban en peligro si se convocaba una reunión urgente, si los dioses supremos se reunían en alguno de los reinos de otro dios, antiguamente los dioses no podían verse en ninguna circunstancia, pero esta generación eran todo amigos desde siempre y estudiaban juntos ya que todos eran jóvenes, era por eso que tampoco tenían que tratarse con demasiado respeto, aunque se lo tenían, y por eso la sala de reuniones del reino de los neutrales era un autentico caos.

La sala al igual que el despacho de la diosa, era una gran habitación de mármol blanco y negro con grandes ventanales a los costados y una mesa de caoba alargada en el centro de esta puesta en horizontal y once sillas puestas a los lados mas una que estaba en medio de los dos lados y que su vista daba para la gran puerta que conectaba con el pasillo, en esas sillas cada una de un color diferente y con un símbolo diferente, se encontraban los dioses con sus guardianes a un lado de ellos, ya que no podían estar lejos de ellos en reuniones así.

Empezando por la izquierda dos sillas rojas como el fuego y con el símbolo de una llama encima de esta se encontraban el dios supremo del fuego y su guardiana, la joven tiene el pelo largo anaranjado, ojos rojos y se le podía ver un top rojo, a su lado el joven que sonreía alegremente tiene el cabello rubio alborotado, bigotes pequeños como de gato en sus mejillas y ojos azul claro y con una camiseta de mangas cortas de color ojo en el que se podía ver parte de un tatuaje rojo en el hombro derecho, enfrente de ellos y en dos sillas de color verde bosque y con un árbol encima de esta, estaban el dios supremo de la tierra (y naturaleza) y su guardiana, el joven tiene la piel pálida y el cabello corto y puntiagudo que es de color ojo ladrillo, sus ojos son de color turquesa claro y tiene escrito en el lado izquierdo de su frente el kanji "amor" y se le podía ver una camiseta de mangas largas de color verde bosque, por su parte la joven que estaba con un vestido atado al cuello de color verde claro, tenia la piel blanca, el pelo largo rosa claro y los ojos fucsia.

Al lado del dios supremo del fuego, en dos sillas amarillas y con el dibujo de un remolino encima se encontraba a guardiana del dios supremo del aire una chica con una blusa amarilla, tenia el pelo castaño y recogido con dos coletas, mientras sus ojos eran marrones chocolate, a su lado estaba el dios, quien tenia puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata amarilla, y al igual que el señor del fuego, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos azules, y enfrente de estos, en dos sillas rosas y con un corazón encima de esta, la diosa suprema de la energía y su guardián, curiosamente la diosa supremo, la cual miraba a los lectores sonriendo, era la misma joven que había aparecido en el prologo y traía un vestido palabra de honor rosa. Su guardián tiene el pelo azul (confundible con negro) y los ojos azul oscuro, y solo se le podía ver su chaqueta rosa fuerte confundible con rojo.

Por ultimo al lado del aire, y en las dos ultimas sillas las cuales eran de color celeste y un dibujo de una gota y un copo de nieve, estaba el guardián y la diosa suprema del agua, el guardián que vestía una camiseta sin mangas celeste, tenia el pelo corto y puntiagudo de color castaño y ojos verdes, la diosa era una joven con un vestido de tirantas azul, pelo negro largo recogido con una coleta alta y ojos chocolate, y justo enfrente de ellos estaba Ritsuka, a lado de Yuki la cual estaba en una silla en medio de los dos grupos e intentando calmarlos a todos.

-Ne chicos tranquilos, tampoco es para tanto-dijo la diosa mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¡Que no es para tanto! Prácticamente le has mandado a un suicidio Yuki-grito el dios del fuego.

-Na…naruto-kun aclámate, aun no sabemos de que se trata estas anomalías tal vez no sea nada-

-No hablamos de las anomalías, Yuki, mi hermano habla de los "guardaespaldas" que les has puesto a Ciel y a los demás-respondió esta vez, la diosa del agua y hermana menor de naruto.

-¿Guardaespaldas?...ah te refieres a "ellos" no creo que sea un problema Emili, es mas tal vez así puedan solucionar problemas del pasado-contesto Ritsuka con total tranquilidad.

-¡Pero tu estas loco!-gritaron Naruto, Emili y el dios del aire, Sanji el cual era hermano mayor de los otros dos.

-El pasado de ellos fue extremadamente doloroso, ahora que por fin han conseguido reencarnar y olvidarse de todo no podemos volver a tirarlos al mismo vacío y que vuelvan a sufrir-dijo Sanji, mientras buscaba un cigarro para poder calmarse.

-Sanji-san tiene razón, no es justo volver a hacerles sufrir por lo mismo-respondió su guardiana.

-Pero en quien mas podemos confiar Ichigo-chan, solo los de este mundo pueden proteger a un neutral, y la verdad es que si tuviera que elegir preferiría que fueran ellos-hablo el guardián del agua ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Emili.

-Misaki-kun tiene razón, además ellos mismo dijeron que estaban arrepentidos no es ¿cierto? Hablaron con el rey del infierno y con el jefe de los shinigami para que les permitieran volver-respondió la guardiana del fuego, mientras Naruto le miraba seriamente.

-Tienes razón Rina, pero se te olvida que no se lo permitieron y fue por algo-esta vez fue Fuyuki el guardián de la energía el que hablo.

Yuki suspiro cansada mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz intentando mitigar en vano ese dolor de cabeza que sus compañeros y amigos le estaban provocando, sabia que su decisión no les iba a gustar pero no esperaba que se pusieran a discutir durante una hora, la joven miro a los tres que aun no habían hablado, la diosa de la energía y los representares de la tierra, esperando que sus palabras pudieran calmar al resto.

-Mayura-chan-llamo a la diosa ganándose la atención de todos los presentes que giraron al verla-Gaara-kun, Anis-chan-llamo esta vez al dios de la tierra y su guardiana-estáis muy callados, por favor decid algo-pidió casi suplico ya que esperaba que pudieran parar esa entupida pelea.

Los nombrados se miraron levemente entre ellos y como si estuvieran conectados suspiraron a la vez, hasta que Mayura decidió hablar.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que Yuki siga con su plan, si ella les ha llamado tendrá una buena razón, deberíamos respetarla-dijo esta seriamente y con pesar.

-Tiene razón/ Estoy de acuerdo-dijeron los otros dos asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pe…pero no podéis estar hablando en serio, Gaa-chan de verdad crees que deberían estar con ellos, les hicieron sufrir mucho en el pasado-dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla y mirando al pelirrojo que estaba delante suyo.

-Lo se Naruto, pero también creo que se merecen otra oportunidad, tu me dijiste en el pasado que no es tarde para cambiar ¿recuerdas?-respondió mirando fijamente al rubio mientras recordaba el pasado, ante esto el Uzumaki no dijo nada sino que se sentó mirando al suelo, ya que tenia razón.

-¿Entonces? todos de acuerdo ¿no?-pregunto Yuki mirando a los presientes, recibiendo un asentimiento en silencio, aunque todos pensaban lo mismo y era que todo saliera bien y nadie saliera herido de ninguna de las maneras.

Mientras en otro lado, mas concretamente en el despacho de Yuki, había una puerta en el lado derecho de esta, dicha puerta conducía a una sala con hermosos sillones rojos y una mesa en el centro, y con un espejo que permitía ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaba en el despacho sin que los que se encontraban en el supieran que eran observados y justo en esa sala se encontraban cuatro apuestos hombres, tres de ellos con el pelo negro, un de ellos posee un cabello corto con un flequillo que tapa un tercio de su rostro pero da suficiente espacio de visibilidad. Sus ojos son carmesí y un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, con su respectiva corbata y guantes a la par, el segundo también de pelo negro corto con corte irregular con un flequillo enmarcado la parte derecha del rostro, de ojos dorado y portador de gafas, viste de forma elegante una camisa blanca sobre un esmoquin con un listón oscuro, y el tercero moreno el cual era el único que estaba bien peinado, y con los ojos verde amarillentos, con gafas rectangulares y un traje negro al igual que los otros que se encontraban en la sala, por ultimo el cuarto de la sala y el único que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y sonriendo tranquilamente era un hombre que tiene el pelo largo y gris, con algunas trenzas en su pelo, tiene flequillo que oculta sus ojos, los cuales eran también verdes amarillentos, lleva todo negro, incluyendo un increíblemente largo, sombrero de copa negro, y lleva una bufanda larga, gris en el pecho con ella anudada por sus caderas.

Los cuatro hombres de aquella sala estaban en completo silencio y tres de ello se miraban con profundo odio, mientras que el cuarto les miraba desde el sillón sonriente y divertido por el aura tan tenebrosa que soltaban.

-Ara, ara, tal vez deberíais calmaros un poco, si Yuki-chan os ve así se va a enfadar-dijo con voz tranquila y casi burlona.

-Tu no te metas Undertaker-dijeron dos de ellos a la vez.

-No mandéis a callar a un Shinigami, malditos demonios-hablo el tercero mientras sacaba una guadaña plateada.

-Valla si parece que Will si tiene cojones después de todo-hablo el demonio que no tenia gafas mientras reía burlonamente.

-Vosotros los Shinigami sois los que nos tendríais que tener mas respeto, ahora que los demonios tenemos mas poder que antes-hablo el otro mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos de pelear, Sebastian, Claude, Will-hablo Undertaker mientras se levantaba-si Yuki nos ve pelear es posible que nos quite de esta misión y eso es lo ultimo que queremos ¿verdad?-añadió para luego mirarles fijamente a los tres, esas palabras bastaron para que Will guardara su guadaña y los tres dejaran de pelear, mientras estaban en silencio metidos en sus propios pensamientos empezaron a recordar lo que habia pasado apenas unas horas.

**Flash Back:**

En los pasillos de palacio, que habia cerca de la gran entrada de dos entradas que daban al infierno y al mundo de los Shinigami, y decorado con dos sillones rojos, se encontraban ellos cuatro ya que apenas unos minutos habían sido llamados allí y a pesar del desagradable encuentro que habían tenido al verse los cuatro, sabían que tendrían que trabajar juntos les gustase o no.

-¿Qué tipo de misión creen que sea? –pregunto un aburrido Sebastian recargado contra la pared.

Mirándose unos a otros, Undertaker fue quien tomo la iniciativa para hablar.

-Aun no estoy seguro, pero…algo me dice que esta misión será muy diferente a todas la anteriores –dijo con voz sería, expresando su propia preocupación.

Ante esas palabras, el otro Shinigami y los dos demonios solo guardaron silencio, porque desde el momento en el cual habían sido convocados habían sentido lo mismo: una sensación de emoción y nostalgia que solo lograba hacerlos enfadar por no lograr comprender a que se debía.

-Sea como sea, ya estamos aquí y le prometimos a Yuki cumplir con la misión, sea cual sea –rompió el silencio un pensativo Claude, que sentado en uno de los sofás se dedicaba a mirar con cierta fascinación la araña de oro en el techo.

Con muda respuesta afirmativa todos los presentes dieron el tema por muerto, después de todo en cualquier momento llegaría Yuki y respondería sus dudas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a la persona que estaban esperando, y que venía acompañada de su fiel asistente.

-Hola –saludo con simpleza la hermosa diosa, dedicándoles una gran sonrisa que todos notaron, estaba ocultando mucha tensión –perdón por hacerlos esperar.

-Diosa Yuki –respondieron los tres haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo.

-No se preocupe, nos entretuvimos charlando un rato –agrego después Undertaker, soltando una muy característica risilla.

Los demonios y el Shinigami de gafas soltaron un bufido apenas perceptible.

Ante sus reacciones, la diosa coloco una mano sobre su boca, conteniendo una carcajada. Aclarándose la garganta, la castaña recobro la compostura.

-Bien, antes que nada, permítanme disculparme por haberlos hecho venir de forma tan precipitada –comento la chica mirándolos con aprensión –pero de verdad los necesitaba con urgencia.

-¿Tan mala es la situación? - Pregunto Claude frunciendo el ceño.

-Me temo que si Claude –suspiro la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? –pregunto un impaciente Sebastian.

-¿Qué debemos de hacer? – inquirió a su vez William.

-Perdón, no puedo responderles todo eso ahora, los demás nos están esperando.

-¿Los demás? - pregunto con curiosidad el peligris.

-Sí –Suspiro cerrando sus grandes y hermoso ojos cafés –Estas personas son esenciales para la misión a la que las mandare, y es por eso mismo es de vital importancia que nos les suceda nada. Ustedes están aquí porque necesito que cuiden de estas personas.

-¿…Quieres que seamos…guardaespaldas? –pregunto con escepticismo el cuervo.

-Exacto. Para eso los mande a traer.

-¿Es una broma?

-No lo es.

-Ah

Mirándose unos a otros, al final ambos demonios y shinigamis soltaron un suspiro de resignación; eran conscientes de que si la diosa les estaba pidiendo personalmente a ellos que hicieran eso, era porque de verdad era de gran importancia la misión…y que probablemente lo que estaba en juego era mucho.

-De acuerdo –aceptaron finalmente.

-Gracias, ahora por favor acompáñenme. –comento la chica abriendo la puerta e indicándoles con un ademan que la siguieran.

Sin decir nada más, los 4 hombres salieron de la habitación pisándoles los talones a la castaña

-¿Qué tan peligrosa será esta misión? –pregunto el Shinigami mayor llamando la atención de todos.

-...se los diré apenas estén todos reunidos –contesto la aludida con los ojos siendo cubiertos por su cabello y embozando una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia que no fue paso desapercibida por todos quienes la acompañaban.

La diosa entro en su despacho seguida de su asistente y de los otros, nada mas entrar señalo la puerta que estaba en una esquina-por favor esperad aquí hasta que venga con los otros y pase lo que pase, no entréis hasta que Ritsuka os llame-les pidió amablemente pero también mirándoles seria para advertirles, los otros cuatro se miraron extrañado pero asintieron y fueron hasta allí, sin imaginarse que les tenia preparado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora se encontraban ellos cuatro esperando impacientes a que algo ocurriera por que ya hacia dos horas desde que se encontraron con Yuki y estaban empezando a cansar, por su parte Undertaker se estaba aburriendo e iba a hablar para empezar una pelea y así divertirse un poco, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse para después escuchar varias voces que todos conocían y que echaban muchísimo de menos, como si fuera un resorte aquellos que se encontraban sentados o apoyados en alguna pared se levantaron y fueron hasta el espejo, solo para ver con sorpresa, alegría y confusión a cuatro personitas que les había causado muchos "problemas" desde que lo conocieron hacia varios siglos atrás.

-Wow, el despacho de Yuki-chan es tan sorprendente como siempre-dijo Alois mientras entraba corriendo seguido de Grell, Elizabeth y Ciel.

-Nii-san compórtate-le regaño su hermana ante la actitud infantil del rubio, el cual solo le saco la lengua en señal de burla, aunque eso consiguió que su hermana se enfadara y empezara a perseguirlo por todo el despacho.

Ciel suspiro resignado y cansado, mientras Grell reía ante la actitud de los dos pequeños, mientras desde la otra sala, Claude sonreía levemente pero con sinceridad al ver que SU Alois no había cambiado nada, a pesar de que había reencarnado y que vivía una vida muy diferente a la que vivía antes, y sobretodo que era muy feliz (además de sexy con esa linda ropa), Undertaker por su parte miraba a esa hermosa y sexy chica que perseguía a su hermano, aun recordaba en el pasado lo hermosa que era y el carácter que tenia y que tanto le gustaba de ella, aunque debía reconocer que la ropa de esa época era mucho mejor ya que le permitía ver mas partes del cuerpo de esa muchacha.

A pesar de que si fuera por ellos se quedarían observando a los cuatro neutrales que estaban en el despacho, los pensamientos de cada uno fue interrumpido por dos personas más que entraron en la sala.

-Hola –se pudo escuchar de parte de la diosa, haciendo que los dos hermanos pararan de correr –lamento la tardanza.

-No te preocupes Yuki-san–contesto la chica del grupo con su voz aniñada.

Fuera de la habitación los cuatro hombres se acercaron más a la puerta sin decir nada.

Dentro de la estancia la castaña miraba con alegría a las personas frente a ella, que apenas la habían escuchado entrar, se habían girado y se habían colocado en fila para mirar a la diosa, esta sonrío y les pedio que se sentaran cosa que hicieron y se sentaron en los sillones que había enfrene de la mesa.

-Grell, has hecho un excelente trabajo –exclamo la diosa rodeando el sillón y colocando una mano en el hombro del nombrado.

-Gracias Yuki-san–dijo el pelirrojo mostrando sus filosos y blanquecinos dientes en una ancha sonrisa.

-Ciel, Alois, Lizzy. No saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos –prosiguió la chica lanzándose a abrazar a los nombrados.

-Ni que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo –gruño el más bajo intentando liberarse del asfixiante abrazo de la diosa, mientras sus hermanos se reían de él.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente –accedió cediendo y liberando a los hermanos.

-Gracias –suspiro Ciel.

-Ya dinos, ¿Tenemos una misión nueva? ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto un excitado rubio dando saltitos.

-Sí, yo igual quiero saber –apoyo el pelirrojo.

-Y yo.

Por su parte, el azulino se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, esperando la respuesta de la diosa, pero delatando con su postura que apoyaba las preguntas de sus familiares.

-… Si –afirmo la castaña apretando los puños –les tengo una nueva misión.

-¡Genial! –exclamaron con júbilo los gemelos, mientras sus otros hermanos embozaba una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿y de que se trata? –pregunto el Shinigami compartiendo la emoción.

-Bueno… -dudo la chica tomando asiento en la silla que habia en su escritorio –para esta misión no irán solos.

El de lentes y los menores se mantuvieron en silencio ante la noticia, sin lograr salir de su sorpresa, después de todo nunca habían colaborado con nadie más que ellos mismos para todas sus misiones.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Elizabeth meneando la cabeza con confusión.

-Por el carácter de la misión en sí.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –rebatió un rubio.

-Les explicare en que consiste la misión en unos momentos, primero quiero que conozcan a sus compañeros, ellos estarán a cargo de cuidar de ustedes.

-No necesitamos una niñera –farfullo el menor de los hermanos evidenciando lo poco que le agradaba la noticia.

-Ciel –llamo el pelirrojo pidiendo con la mirada la calma del nombrado, que chasqueando la boca guardo silencio.

-Por favor explícate Yuki-san –le insto el mayor a la diosa regresando su atención a ella.

-No hay mucho que explicar Grell, ellos se encargaran de cuidar de ustedes en esta misión. Solo eso. –comento la diosa mirando sus propias manos.

-¿y quiénes son ellos? –pregunto la rubia con notable curiosidad.

-Sus nombres son Undertaker, William, Sebastian y Claude. Ahora mismo los llamo –contesto la castaña indicándole a Ritsuka que fuera a por ellos, este obedeció y en silencio fue hasta la puerta de la esquina, aunque sabían que los otros estaban escuchando la conversación.

-¡espera! –Salto Grell deteniendo a la diosa – ¿William? ¿William T. Spears?

Apenas los niños escucharon a ese nombre, al igual que su tutor, se levantaron de un salto, ya que aunque no conocían de vista al sujeto, sabían a la perfección su nombre y lo mucho que hacia sufrir al mayor con sus malos tratos, ese hombre era el jefe de Grell, y a pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba completamente y locamente enamorado de el, este no habia echo mas que tratarlo mal y despreciarlo

-¿Ese tipo será nuestro guardaespaldas? Tiene que ser un chiste –bramo Ciel reaccionando al rostro compungido del pelirrojo.

-No Ciel, no lo es. –Dijo calmadamente la diosa –Los Shinigami William T. Spears y Undertaker fueron asignados a esta misión específicamente.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –gruño el menor con una mirada capaz de matar a quien se le cruzara enfrente.

-Espera… ¿solo ellos dos son Shinigami? –observo Alois omitiendo por unos segundos el tema de William -¿y los otros?

-Sebastian y…Claude –recordó la de ojos color esmeralda con el ceño fruncido.

-Sebastian Michaelis y Claude Faustus –completo la diosa en un suspiro –ellos son demonios.

- ! ¿Qué?! –Pego un grito el Shinigami de extravagante ropa - ¿ellos? ¿Demonios?

-Yuki-san, es peligroso trabajar con demonios –exclamo la rubia negando con la cabeza.

-¿qué tal si nos traicionan?

-Ellos están de nuestro lado.

-Yuki-san, estamos hablando de demonios –dijo con firmeza el moreno – esas criaturas, al igual que esos Shinigami excepto Grell-nii, no tienen corazón, son criaturas de los más despreciables.

-Ciel tiene razón –afirmaron los rubios y el de rojo., este ultimo con tristeza.

-Yuki-san…

-Vaya, ese mocoso sí que tiene grandes prejuicios contra nosotros –interrumpió una voz proveniente de la puerta, por la cual 4 hombre entraron.

Apenas escucharon aquella voz, todos en la estancia se levantaron y dieron vuelta para saber de quien se trataba, quedando más que mudos al ver a los hombres frente a ellos, al igual que estos apenas vieron los rostros de sus ahora protegidos.

Mientras que William les dedicaba una mirada rápida a los niños molesto de tener que trabajar con ellos, término centrando su atención en el pelirrojo que los miraba con molestia y nostalgia, haciéndolo sentir levemente incomodo por sus inquisidores e intensos ojos verdes, aunque también algo de esperanza.

Por su parte, Undertaker miraba a las personas frente a él con gran curiosidad de ver cuanto habían cambiado los chicos presentes después de tanto tiempo, admirando con gran sonrisa a su empleado y sus tutorados, centrándose más concretamente en la rubia que los miraba con gran fascinación, pues le parecía un personaje por demás interesante y exótico, vistiendo de forma tan peculiar.

Al lado de Undertaker, se encontraba Claude, quien apenas entrar no había podido pasar por alto a la pequeña figura frente a él que le sostenía la mirada con tal intensidad que casi podía jurar estar viendo llamas en aquellos ojos color mar. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención, había sido el alma que aquel humano poseía, un alma cargada de pasión que bailaba en fuego. Mientras que el rubio no podía evitar perderse en los ojos color miel de aquel demonio, su mirada le provocaba…miedo, tristeza y…alegría, lo confundía, sentía un agujero en su corazón, mas no podía desviar la mirada, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento esa mirada podía acabar con él.

Por último, estaba Sebastian, que al escuchar la llamativa voz de Ciel hablar así de su especie, había sentido la necesidad de entrar para poder verlo con sus propios ojos y no através de un cristal, quedando más que sorprendido al toparse con Su niño de ojos zafiros que lo miraba con tal determinación que lo dejaba sin aliento.

_Este niño no ha cambiado nada, después de tanto tiempo…_-pensó notando su alma tan familiar y diferente que los llamaba entre susurros. Mas este llamado era opacado por la apariencia tan sublime que su portador revelaba, opacando incluso al más grande dictador con la postura orgullosa y segura que otorgaba.

-_¿Quién es este sujeto? –_pensó por su lado el menor, sintiéndose desnudo ante la mirada del hombre frente a él, por quien curiosamente apenas verlo, había tenido ganas de estampar su mano contra la mejilla de esa alta figura. Sentía que lo odiaba, pero a pesar de ello, la necesidad de querer acercarse a él solo por sentir que la distancia que los separaba era mucha, lo marea y hacia que le doliera el pecho.

Todas las sensaciones sentidas por los neutrales y las figuras frente a ellos, culminaban en una sola y preocupante pregunta.

_¿Quién eres?_

Yuki se quedo un momento en silencio observando atentamente las reacciones de cada uno, podía ver como los mayores observaban a Grell y a los niños, con alegría, esperanza, tristeza y dolor, estos dos últimos sentimientos acompañados de la confusión era lo que podía ver en los ojos de sus guardianes, que miraban sin entender demasiado a los que serian sus nuevos "Guardaespaldas"

-Bien creo que será mejor hacer las presentaciones, chicos estos son de Izquierda a Derecha: Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, Undertaker y William T. Spears-les presento a cada uno de ellos, los cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo, sin apartar la vista por un segundo de cada neutral, Yuki se giro para mirar a los otros haciendo que estos la miraran por un momento-caballeros, estos son los neutrales y algunos de mis guardianes, igual de Derecha a Izquierda están: Ciel Phantomhive, los gemelos Alois y Elizabeth Trancy y ya conoce recéis a su tutor el Shinigami Grell Sutcliff-les presento a ellos, los otros cuatros solo dijeron un "Hola" a la vez y bastante seco por parte de los cuatro.

-Bien, ahora que ya os habéis presentado…pasemos a lo importante sentaron por favor-pidió la diosa bastante nerviosa por la tensión que había en la sala.

-Se que esto no es lo normal, pero esta misión es peligrosa y preocupante, no os pediría esto si no fuera necesario-empezó a decir la diosa y suspiro pesadamente para luego mirarles las ocho personas con temor en su rostro-nos acaban de informar…que la balanza esta siendo desequilibrada y la anomalía viene de vuestro mundo chicos-les contó, analizando la cara de sorpresa y miedo que se formaba en todos los rostros incluidos el de los demonios y los Shinigamis.

-"Ahora no hay vuelta atrás"-pensó Ritsuka, mientras miraba lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, con el miedo y la esperanza dentro de el.

Continura…..


End file.
